


Cleaning Up

by RottenFruitz



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenFruitz/pseuds/RottenFruitz
Summary: Anti cleans the blood out of Chase's hair after a fight.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Cleaning Up

Claws threaded gently through Chase’s scalp, picking bits of gore from his hair. There was an unspoken threat with each slow, methodical movement— _ Move, and I’ll slice you to ribbons _ —but Chase had learned better than to struggle or flinch away. He had scars hidden by thick, curly tufts of hair to remind him why he should sit still.

“Ye did a lovely job today, sunshine,” Anti purred, plucking a tiny morsel of flesh off of Chase’s head. He popped it into his mouth before he continued.

Chase said nothing.

“No hesitation, just what I like t’see,” the demon’s tongue flicked out of his mouth; tiny backwards-facing barbs caught on dried and crusted bits of blood stuck to the roots of his hair and scalp. “An’ knowin’ how hard it must’a been fer ye and all… I’m very proud!”

The praise felt empty.

“Aw, what’s the matter, sweetpea?” Anti crooned, pausing his work to tilt Chase’s head up.

“JJ,” Chase muttered.

“Hm,” Anti’s pupils narrowed a little, but he didn’t say anything other than that. He let Chase’s head fall back down and continued to groom him. “I wouldn’t worry too much about him, love. He’ll be fine.”

“I betrayed him. I betrayed all of them,” Chase said.

“Good! Ye did exactly what ye were told,” Anti replied. He plucked a chunk of flesh off Chase’s head, taking a few strands of hair with it. “If ye hadn't, the deal would’ve been broken, an’ then... well…”

Anti didn’t need to finish. Chase already knew what would happen. Stacy, the kids, her new husband, they would all die.

“The point is, ye did the right thing, even if  _ they _ can’t see it.”

Hearing that sentence come out of Anti’s mouth was not reassuring.

He’d pointed a  _ gun _ at his best friend’s face!

Yeah, if he hadn’t done it, his family would be sitting at the bottom of a demon’s stomach—or worse, in one of his incubation rooms—but it didn’t make having to do it any less harrowing. The look of betrayal and terror on JJ’s face was one that would haunt him for ages. He didn’t even want to think about what Jackie must think of him. He hoped he would understand why he had to do what he did.

_ “Chase.” _

Claws dug into Chase’s chin and lifted it upwards. He was forced to look up into the demon’s startlingly large eyes.

“Chase, sweetie.”

“What?”

“I love you.” Thick, slightly acidic saliva dribbled onto Chase’s cheeks, dangerously close to his eyes.

“I know.” Chase wiped it away, and forced a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it. I also posted this on my Tumblr, Fruitycasket.


End file.
